


Mine

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Hux, top!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: The Emperor is Lord of (almost) all.





	

He is Lord of all he surveys. 

From the spitshined boots of the maintenance technicians and the dome-helmed crowns of his Imperial guard, to the sky-prowling tongues of deathly ships, and the planets rotating from nadir to zenith. 

All is his. 

(Almost all.)

His hands smell of leather and the oils worked in. His shoulders proud under the broad mantle. His whole self suffused with pride and satisfaction, a glow that cannot be dimmed or eclipsed. He’s there. He’s won. He’s taken everything. 

His. 

All. His. 

The Emperor cannot help but smile when his Knight strides in. Tall and just as proud, gleaming in accented metal tones; clipping precise, methodical heel taps on his approach. He closes the distance between them, and Hux accepts the knee-sunk obeisance. 

“My Emperor,” Kylo calls, happiness in his tone. 

“Were you successful in your mission?”

“I was,” Kylo agrees, and - still kneeling - puts a hand on Hux’s knee. 

The contact is flash fire, the heat beyond sense, beyond science. Hux meets the covered eyes. 

“May I serve my Emperor?”

“Your Emperor demands your eyes, my Knight.”

He can feel the smile before him, below him, even as the Knight obeys. He pulls away the ornamental mask, his hair a toss of curls. Eyes that meet. Smiles that mirror. 

Kylo places his mask to one side, and then his hands find Hux’s knees. The gesture slow, the parting inevitable. His spine melts into the throne as he’s bared, and the Knight leans in to worship the space between his thighs. 

Soft mouthing promises, and the Emperor curls into his locks, enjoying his lover’s mouth. Licks and sniffs, testing and tasting. Nibbles that inch his blood to pounding, and he manages not to beg (but only just). 

Into his clothing, pulling the trappings of his office aside. Stripping the Empire from him, exposing moon-pale skin and freckled twitches. He’s in control, except here. Except under the lips that know _all_ his names, that swallow all that he is and love him. 

“I want you,” the Knight says. “I want to be inside of you.”

Hux wants it too, and his expression is lost and loving. “I want it, too.”

Up comes the Knight, surging like the sea, kissing him into the throne. Power behind him, power before him. Between a rock and a hard place: two equal and opposite forces. His lips part as his body welcomes Force-eased fingers into his hole. The hand moves with the languor of the tongue, and he sucks in welcome, pulling him closer and riding the fingers. He should feel claustrophobic, but he doesn’t. He feels strong and weak at once, and as he’s loved so deeply his body begs for more. 

Lips scrape to his cheek, breathing ragged and sharp. 

“Want to fuck your clothes ripped and sticky. Want to fuck you raw.”

“ _Do. It._ ”

Pants pulled down, legs curled around, arms over shoulders. Eyes that lock as the first push happens. There’s lube, now, somehow. Easing inside, making him ache. His cock salutes, his balls swaying, so happy to be met like this. 

“I love you,” Kylo tells him, thrusting up and burying himself inside. 

“My Knight,” he croons, sitting back and enjoying the sensations. Pulsing, washing, waking heat. 

“My Emperor,” Kylo calls him, reverent even as he starts to fuck him in earnest. 

“Don’t stop!”

“Love you, I love you, I–”

Kissing to bite the confessions inside, the inevitable build in his core making words harder. Harder. Faster. Rougher. Hux allows himself to be adored and abused, his fingers urging the Knight on, his body gripping him tight. No guilt, knowing from the sounds and flinches that his Knight enjoys this as much. 

He finds his cock in one hand, tugging it to tighten them closer together. Slams against his balls, cries that mingle, and he doesn’t wait for permission this time. He comes over his finery, over them both, and then rides out the quakes as Kylo chases his own satisfaction. Hux smiles into the Knight’s neck and sighs in utter bliss. 

A splash, an explosion, and a chuckle that rocks them both with the depth of it. 

Hux rules everything, but Kylo rules him. And he’s totally okay with that, he is. He demands more kisses, and Kylo gives them all up. Sticky. Creased. Loved.


End file.
